It Came From Retroville
by E350
Summary: A trip to the Retroville Air and Space Museum goes horribly wrong when Jimmy and Timmy are marooned in a spaceship by Eustace Strych and the Evil Syndicate. Their friends are trying to get them down again - but something else is in the ship with them... Sequel to 'Planktopolis Now'. Mild violence. Slight SB/SC and Timmy/Dani.
1. Prologue

Well, here we go! Rev up your Space Cores and lets do this!

* * *

**It Came From Retroville**

_A Nicktoons Unite Story_

**Prologue**

Space.

Vast. Eternal. Cold. Dark. Roomy.

Across this vast canvas of nothingness, a meteorite about the size of a shack hurtled towards the Earth. As it approached the Earth's atmosphere, it was set alright and began to break apart.

A single fragment survived, tumbling through the night sky towards a desert. With a clap of thunder, it crashed into the ground, creating a crater the size of a car.

There it lay for an hour, steam emitting into the cold night air.

Then a gloved hand picked it up.

"Hmm – so the Alien Summoning Engine worked. I must remember to thank that scientist."

Eustace Strych smirked down at the fragment he was holding.

"Nothing brings Neutron out of his lab like an alien," he said to himself, "And when he comes out...I can _squash_ him."

* * *

"What the heck does this runt have to do with anything?" demanded Crocker, looking at a photo of Eustace.

"He's one of Neutron's enemies," replied Calamitous, pacing the shady warehouse that the syndicate had chosen to meet in tonight, "Not a particularly threatening one, but bait is bait."

He stopped pacing and put his arms behind his back.

"More to the point," he continued, "Strych's uncle is the head of the Retroville Air and Space Museum – and a certain genius..."

He raised his eyebrows self-consciously.

"...will be unveiling a Space Elevator there tomorrow."

Plankton rolled his eyes.

"So a known criminal is going to show everyone a spaceship," he said sarcastically, "What could go wrong?"

"I will be in a cunning disguise," replied Calamitous.

"Oh, right, _that'll_ _help..._"

"_What is he doing here?!_"

The Syndicate jumped.

Vlad had just walked into the room. His arms were crossed.

"Plankton's always here," shrugged Calamitous, "He's a member of the Syndicate..."

"...he tried to brainwash you and take over all our worlds for himself," snapped Vlad, "And you're just going to let him get away with that?"

"Bygones," shrugged Plankton.

"Come now," replied Calamitous, "We all get a little bit over our heads sometimes. I mean, I once tried to make a nature show and that went horribly..."

"I won't work with him, Finbarr," snarled Vlad, "Unlike you, I do not look kindly on _traitors._"

"Well then," shrugged Calamitous, "I suppose nobody's forcing you to stay around, then, if the Syndicate isn't your thing..."

Vlad's jaw dropped.

"Are you telling..." he began to splutter.

He shook his head.

"Fine," snapped Vlad, "If that's how it's going to be, consider this partnership _terminated._"

He turned and marched away, slamming the door behind him.

Calamitous blinked.

"Well, he'll be back," he said, "For now, let us begin...with Operation _Maroon Neutron in Space!_"

There was a dramatic pause.

"...oh yeah, with the Space Elevator," nodded Crocker, "I was a bit confused there."

* * *

Calamitous, I'm not sure Eustace is a good trade for Vlad.


	2. 1: The Wrong Stuff

Well, here we go!

Review replies;

**King Spritzee:** At least Eggman would be amusing. =P Thanks for reading!

**TweenisodeOrange:** It's not inaccurate, though. :D Thanks for reviewing!

**SOLmaster:** Yes, but he's lacking a bit in ghost powers. :) Thanks for the review!

**Zim'sMostLoyalServant:** Well, it's rocketry so always expect explosions. =) Thanks very much!

**LightandDarkness Warrior:** Well, quite. Thanks!

* * *

**Chapter One: The Wrong Stuff**

The Retroville Air and Space Museum was situated in the desert, a half-hour's drive from the centre of the city. It was fairly large, having been built out of a decommissioned NASA observatory, and was one of the largest collections of experimental planes and rockets in the state.

Timmy Turner wasn't very enthusiastic about it.

He sat in the back of the Neutron's car, a sullen expression on his face. Next to him, Jimmy and Danny were talking animatedly about space, while Hugh sat in front, driving the car and singing along to the radio.

"Can somebody tell me why I have to come?" he muttered, "And how'd Spongebob get out of this?"

"He didn't," replied Jimmy, "He's gonna meet us there."

"Wait, I could have just used a portal to get there or something?" demanded Timmy, "Why didn't you tell me that _before_ I had to sit here listening to Jimmy's Dad FM?"

"Because if I had, you wouldn't have showed up," said Jimmy.

"I know, it would've been great," grunted Timmy.

"Come on, Timmy," shrugged Danny, "It'll be fun!"

"What the heck could be fun about a space museum?" asked Timmy.

"Everything!" exclaimed Danny, "It's a space museum!"

"Not everyone wants to be an astronaut, Fenton," grunted Timmy.

"Well, here we are!" announced Hugh.

The car had pulled into the parking lot and was now in front of the entrance to the museum, parked next to a rocket on a pedestal.

"Oh my gosh it's a Saturn V!" exclaimed Jimmy, jumping out of the car.

"Look at the size of that thing," nodded Danny, impressed, "Tallest rocket ever used by NASA..."

"...this is gonna be a long day," grunted Timmy.

* * *

"Mr. Carlton, cancel my two o'clock and call Mr. Grey. I need to speak with him."

"Yes sir."

Vlad strode into his office and sat down at his desk, his assistant closing the door behind him. He opened a drawer and pressed a button. A speaker emerged from the middle of his desk.

"Skulker?"

_"Plasmius? What is it now?! I'm busy hunting!"_

"I need you to gather as many ghosts as you can," replied Vlad, "I need to gather a force against the Syndicate."

_"...but you _work_ for the Syndicate._"

"I _did_," nodded Vlad, "But now I don't. Offer them whatever they want, provided it doesn't concern Daniel."

_"Why?"_

"I don't pay you to question me, Skulker," snapped Vlad, "Get to it."

He pressed the button, and the speaker vanished.

* * *

"...so me and Patrick, we're standing behind a rock, and there's this jellyfish, a big one, and I said to Pat I said..."

Timmy nodded vacantly to Spongebob's jellyfishing tale as the group waited in the atrium of the museum for a tour guide. They were not alone – apart from Spongebob, they had been joined by Carl, Sheen, Dani and Sandy. Cosmo, Wanda and Poof were disguised as Timmy's backpack, watch and camera-bag respectively.

"Welcome, one and all!"

A man strode into the room. He was a somewhat rotund and stocky man, with thinning brown hair and a moustache. He wore a red waistcoat with a green tie, blue trousers and sneakers.

"I am Jed, the curator of this 'ere museum," he introduced, "I'll be your guide today."

"Ooh, I like your coat!" complimented Hugh.

"Why thank you," replied Jed, "You've got a pretty nice one yourself!"

"Kill me now," whispered Timmy, facepalming.

"Anyway," continued Jed, "We got things to see, so if you'll kindly follow me..."

* * *

The tour stood in front of a rickety-looking wood-and-canvas biplane.

"This is the Wright Flyer, which was flown by Orville and Wilbur Wright..."

"Wait a minute," interrupted Sandy, "Isn't the Wright Flyer in the Smithsonian?"

There was a long silence.

"...please don't tell them," whimpered Jed, "Anyway, moving along..."

* * *

"...and this is the Messerschmitt Me163 Komet," said Jed, pointing to a very strange and rather stubby looking aircraft, "It was the first and so-far only rocket plane ever to see military service."

"Why didn't anybody else make a rocket plane?" asked. Dani.

"Because they're _stupidly dangerous!_" replied Jed, "Once you're up you only have six minutes o' fuel before you plummet out of the sky! And it's got no landing gear, just skids! 'Tis madness, utter madness! Only a fool would willingly take it up!"

"Jimmy, can I have one of those?" asked Sheen.

"No," replied Jimmy, bluntly.

* * *

"...these rocks were taken from the Moon by Apollo 11," said Jed, pointing to some rocks, "They've been perfectly preserved in these glass containers since 1969, so they're completely as found..."

Danny gazed on the rocks, a gleam in his eye.

"One day," he whispered to himself.

"They're just rocks, Danny," grumbled Timmy.

"You don't understand," shrugged Danny.

* * *

"...and now for our latest exhibition," said Jed, walking up to a large metal blast door at the other end of the museum, "Kindly donated by Doctor Craig Lawrence Amitous, the prototype..."

He pressed a button on next to the door. It began to lift open – very slowly.

"Wait for it...wait for it...wait for it...wait for it..."

The door finally opened completely.

"..._Space Elevator!_"

Jimmy's jaw dropped.

He was looking at a large open silo, with a cylindrical metal box at the centre. The box was attached to a long, tall line of steel stretching into the sky, and was flanked by four massive rockets.

"It's...it's _beautiful_," whispered Jimmy.

"It's _incredible_," gasped Danny.

"It's...pointy," finished Carl.

There was a moment's silence.

"Well, that's that moment ruined," nodded Hugh.

"It's only a demonstration, I'm afraid," sighed Jed, "The real thing is being built in a secret location, so I heard. Area fifty...fifty...three, that's right."

He pointed to the entry hatch of the machine.

"And inside that machine is the first confirmed..."

Just then, his phone rang.

"Hold on, I have to take this," he sighed, answering the phone, "Hello...oh, hello boy, good to hear from...oh, fair enough, I'll tell them...bye then!"

He hung up the phone.

"My nephew just called," he said, "He's volunteering today and he's offered to give five of you a private look inside the Space Elevator, so..."

Jimmy's hand shot up.

"...righto then," nodded Jed, "You pick four friends and head inside."

Jimmy looked at Timmy.

"_No_," grunted Timmy.

"...meanwhile, the rest of us will go look at some exciting airplane engines," continued Jed.

"...fine, I'll come," grunted Timmy.

* * *

"I'm telling you Timmy, you just have to open your mind!" said Jimmy.

They, Dani, Carl and Sheen were headed towards the door of the Space Elevator.

"I tried that," snapped Timmy, "All that happened was I got bored faster."

"Come on," implored Jimmy, "Once you see what's in here, I guarantee..."

The group stepped through the door.

It slammed shut behind them, leaving them in total darkness.

"...what in the name of..." Jimmy hissed.

A spotlight came on, revealing a figure in the middle of the room.

"Why hello there, _Neutron_," snarled Eustace.

* * *

Hello Eustace!


	3. 2: Once the Rockets Are Up

Up, up and away!

Review replies;

**LightandDarkness Warrior:** Yeah, I'm getting that impression. =P Thanks for reading!

**TweenisodeOrange:** I know, right? What is he thinking? Thanks for reviewing!

**Zim'sMostLoyalServant:** Lets just say Vlad has a surprises in store yet. :) Thanks for the review!

**SOLmaster:** It seemed in character. :D Thanks very much!

* * *

**Chapter Two: Once The Rockets Are Up...**

"Is it ready, Neumann?"

"You can't rush art, Doctor Amitious."

Technician Neumann was standing next to a pump, filling the Space Elevator with rocket fuel. Next to him, Calamitous – cunningly disguised in a toupee and tweed jacket – was waiting impatiently for him to finish his work.

"I want my demonstration ready within the next ten minutes," scowled Calamitous, "It has been _two hours_. It cannot take that long to..."

"...aaaand done."

Neumann reeled back the hose and shut the fuel tank hatch, turning to Calamitous.

"Now, just to double-check, you _did_ clear this up with Mr. Strych, right?" he asked.

"Of course I did," reassured Calamitous, offering his hand.

Neumann grabbed Calamitous' hand – and was immediately shocked with enough electricity to knock him out.

"Thank you for your patronage," sneered Calamitous.

* * *

"Eustace," spat Jimmy, "How did you get here?"

"I have friends in high places, Neutron," replied Eustace, crossing his arms.

"Friends? What do you mean..." Jimmy began.

"Jed _Strych_," reminded Dani.

"..._oh._"

"Indeed," nodded Eustace, "As little as I like associating with my foolish uncle, he has done a rather decent job at bringing you to me. And what's more, to my _secret weapon_."

"Ooh! Is it a death ray?" asked Sheen, excitedly.

"A giant robot?" asked Sheen.

"Mutant lima beans?" shuddered Carl.

"Worse!" shouted Eustace, "It's..."

He pulled a cloth off of a cabinet he was standing next to.

"..._an alien!_"

There was a long silence as the group looked at the rock in the glass case.

"...dude, _seriously?_" exclaimed Timmy.

"I'm _terrified_," grunted Dani, rolling her eyes.

"Not the rock!" growled Eustace, "It's _on_ the rock! It's just microscopic!"

"Uh-huh," nodded Timmy, "Whatever. Come on, let's get out of..."

"_Fascinating_."

Jimmy had produced a microscope and was looking at the rock.

"It's _spreading_," Jimmy gasped, "It's...it's getting bigger. _Eating the rock_..."

"...where did you _get_ that?" demanded Timmy.

Jimmy put down the microscope.

"You have to destroy it."

Then there was a sudden voice.

"_Launch in fifteen seconds._"

* * *

"...and this is the gift shop, where we sell gifts," said Jed, leading the tour group into the gift shop, "You'll find many..."

"Mr. Strych!"

Hugh was pointing at a box filled with rubber ducks dressed as astronauts.

"Are those..._ducks?_"

"Why yes, five dollars a duck, why?" asked Jed.

"I'll buy _all of them!_" exclaimed Hugh, producing his wallet.

Then a siren went off.

* * *

_"...Air and Space Tower, this is Retroville AFB, we are detecting an unauthorised launch, please explain, over."_

Calamitous walked out of the museum's tower, whistling to himself as he left the unconscious staff behind.

* * *

The black sedan pulled into the car pack, and its occupants climbed out.

"Explain again why Atkinson wants these guys?" demanded one.

"Hard to say, Jonah," shrugged Agent Dorian Fletcher, "Apparently Phantom's important to the Warlord or something. In any case, we're just keeping tabs, following him and his friends around. All goes well, they won't even know we're here."

Then there was a massive roar.

The two agents were nearly knocked over by a shockwave as a giant metal object appeared over the building, shooting upwards along a rail into the sky.

"...uh-huh," nodded Jonah, rolling his eyes, "Just keeping tabs. Gotcha."

* * *

Jimmy gripped a rail as the Space Elevator soared into the sky, unable to hear himself think over the roar of the engines. There was a metallic grinding noise and the whole ship shook – Eustace was flung to the floor, screeching all the way.

Then, quite suddenly, the roar stopped. Jimmy's feet lifted lazily from the floor, floating lazily as if underwater.

The side of the ship opened. Jimmy's jaw dropped as he saw the Earth outside, getting slowly smaller.

There was a long silence.

"Well," said Timmy, "I'm gonna take it from the fact that he's whimpering and curled up that Eustace did not expect that."

Jimmy could only nod.

* * *

We're in space!

_Spaaaaaace!_


	4. 3: Space Oddity

David Bowie named this chapter while I wasn't looking.

Review replies;

**SOLmaster:** Yeah, the Syndicate has no room for anyone under forty. :P Thanks for reading!

**TweenisodeOrange:** SPACESHIP! SPACESHIP! SPACESHIP! XD Thanks for reviewing!

**LightandDarkness Warrior:** They played him like a fiddle. =P Thanks for the review.

**Zim'sMostLoyalServant:** Yeah, Eustace ain't ready for full time Evil Syndicate yet. :P Thanks very much!

* * *

**Chapter Three: Space Oddity**

"I've seen a lot of missions go downhill," Fletcher said, "But I've never seen it happen _five seconds after I arrived._"

He and Thompson were standing in the control tower of the museum, having met up with the tour group. Jed was pacing back and forth, looking very worried – Danny was scanning the various instruments around him, trying to find something at would help them.

"So, somebody shot Jimmy and Timmy into space," mused Sandy, "But how? Who could've..."

"...we need to think of something!" exclaimed Jed, "If I can't get Eustace back down his father will kill me!"

"...Eustace," Sandy repeated, "Eustace..._Strych_. Yeah, we should've seen this coming."

"I don't see it," said Danny, scratching his chin, "Eustace isn't a genius, he's just rich! He couldn't operate a spacecraft, he must be working for..."

He paused, then suddenly facepalmed.

"Craig Lawrence Amitous – Calamitous," he grunted, "_Duh._"

"Well, it's just the Syndicate," shrugged Spongebob, "Nothing we haven't beaten before, right?"

"And it's not like anybody else is gonna get inv-" began Danny.

"_TEN-HUT!_"

General Abercrombie kicked in the door and marched inside, flanked by two air force guards.

Danny buried his head in his hands.

"Could you've at least waited 'till I finished my sentence?" he muttered.

"I wanna know what happened here!" Abercrombie barked, marching right up to Jed's face, "Tell me, nerdlinger, what did you shoot into space?!"

"A-a-the Space Elevator," stammered Jed, "Um-um-the made by Dr. Amitious, sir – we're working out how to g-get it back..."

"Won't it just fall back when it runs outta fuel?" demanded Abercrombie.

Danny pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Well, no, because it's space," replied Jed, "No gravity – well, I say 'no gravity', what I mean is 'gravity so light it will...'"

"Dang it, poindexter, get to the point!" thundered Abercrombie.

"R-right," gulped Jed, "W-well, it will orbit the Earth once on th-the limited fuel it has and w-will begin re-entry in about...ah...three hours."

"So it'll land back where it started," grunted Abercrombie.

"Well...in a...um..._vague_ sense of the word, yes."

There was a long silence.

"What do you mean _'vague,_'" demanded Fletcher.

"Well, there isn't actually a lander installed yet so...um...it'll be less of a landing and more of a case of...um...slamming into the ground at about eleven hundred miles an hour."

There was another long silence.

"So if we don't work something out," said Sandy, "We're gonna be peeling Jimmy and Timmy off the ground with a spatula."

"Don't worry, young freakishly-squirrel-like lady!" snapped Abercrombie, "General Abercrombie is on the case!"

He turned to one of his guards.

"Private! Run back to base and grab a box of spatulas, on the double!"

* * *

"...heeeeeere am I sitting in a tin caaaan..."

"Carl! Shut up!" bellowed Sheen.

The group was floating about in the room, gazing out the window at the Earth.

"Look at it," whispered Dani, "It's so beautiful, so majestic, so..."

"..._distant_," grunted Timmy, "How the heck are we getting back down?"

"Well, the engines are mostly out of fuel," mused Jimmy, "What we've got left will _probably_ get us around the planet...so all we really have to worry about is slowing our decent before we explode!"

"...wonderful," sniffed Eustace, "Thank you, Neutron, that was most helpful."

"Hey, you're the one who got us stuck up here," snapped Jimmy, "You're not allowed to complain!"

"...you know, it'd be a real help if one of us had powerful, reality warping helpers to deal with something like this," Dani thought out loud, looking at Timmy.

"Yeah, it would."

Dani crossed her arms. Two seconds later, Timmy realised what she meant.

"...oh, yeah, Cosmo and Wanda," he nodded, "Hold on, I just get 'em, I gave 'em to Spongebob for safe keep...ing."

He trailed off and looked at his feet.

"Oops."

"Good job," grunted Jimmy.

"Uh, guys?" asked Carl, "Is that thing supposed to be doing that?"

The group looked at the rock in the case. It was no longer a rock. Instead, a ball of grey goo floated inside the case, bubbling and warping like a lava lamp.

"The alien," nodded Jimmy, "It absorbed the rock."

He turned to Eustace.

"This is what I was afraid of," he snapped, "We need to get rid of it before it eats the whole shuttle."

"No, it's mine, you can't touch it!" growled Eustace.

"Fine," shrugged Jimmy, "Get eaten by a blob. See if I care."

Eustace blinked.

* * *

"So yes, this is the garbage chute," said Eustace.

Jimmy, Eustace and Dani had made their way to the back compartment of the elevator, and were standing next to a small box, not unlike a safe, built into the wall.

"Are you sure it's gonna fit through this?" asked Dani, "It's kinda...teeny. And the case is..."

"Then we'll take it out of the box," retorted Eustace, as if talking to a small child.

"No, we can't," snapped Jimmy, "If we touch it, it'll start eating our hands. We just have to hope the box will fit."

"Fine," grumbled Eustace.

He turned the case on its side and tried to fit it into the chute. The bottom fit in nicely, but it got stuck halfway through.

"It's too long," sighed Jimmy, "We'll have to find an airlock or something."

"It'll fit," snarled Eustace, pushing harder on the box.

"Are you sure you should be..." Dani began.

"I know what I'm doing, you ignoramus," sneered Eustace, "Now help me push!"

"Eustace!" exclaimed Jimmy, "It doesn't fit! Come on, we can find a different airlock!"

"That'd be too hard, Neutron!" exclaimed Eustace, "We have an opening here! I'm using it!"

"Eustace, listen to him!" shouted Dani, "It just _doesn't_ _fit!_ We need to..."

"Shut your mouth, you _stupid girl!_" thundered Eustace, "I have everything under _control!_"

He forced his shoulder against the case.

It shattered.

Eustace flew forward, slamming his face into the side of the wall.

The blob wafted in the other direction, throwing itself into Dani's face.

Jimmy buried his face in his hands.

"Good job, Eustace, good job."

Eustace pushed himself away from the wall, looking over to Dani. The blob had absorbed into her face, but otherwise she looked unharmed. She crossed her arms.

"So," she grunted, "Stupid girl, wasn't it?"

Eustace didn't reply.

* * *

"...no, I will _not_ work for your kind. In fact, I would never even consider it! Do not call this number again!"

Vlad slammed the phone onto the receiver.

"Darn it, Calamitous," he muttered to himself, "You had no right to hand out that information!"

"Mr. Mayor?"

Vlad looked up. Carlton had walked into the office.

"Ah, Mr. Carlton," he nodded, "Good to see you. Can you call a meeting with the Guys in White? I need to discuss a few things with them."

"Yes sir," nodded Carlton, "By the way, there's a letter for you."

The assistant planted an envelope on his desk. Vlad sighed.

"Carlton, I told you to send my letters to the mansion," he snapped, "I'll handle them in..."

Carlton was already gone.

Vlad rolled his eyes and opened the envelope, muttering to himself.

"If these people think I'm going to buy cheap laundry detergent from a mail order company, they've got another thing..."

He trailed off, jaw dropping.

_Mr. Masters,_

_Our department has been going over security footage from the Chrysler Building RE the White Suit Incident. We have found evidence that puts you there and working for the Man in the White Suit – among other things._

_Meet me tomorrow morning. We need to talk. Failure to comply will result in some fairly incriminating footage being uploaded to the internet._

_Do not attempt to escape. I have my eye on you._

_NF_

"Well," Vlad said to himself, "This changes everything."

* * *

It does, Mr. Masters. It really does...


	5. 4: Personal Space Invaders

So, how about them blobs?

Review replies;

**TweenisodeOrange:** Oh, he's not one of Fletcher's relatives, I can say that. ;) Thanks for reading!

**Autobot-Outcast:** Easy - you get that feeling because Eustace is still here. Thanks for reviewing!

**SOLmaster:** Don't worry - it's not an Xenomorph. I think. :P Thanks for the review!

**LightandDarkness Warrior:** You might not be wrong. :) Thanks very much!

**Zim'sMostLoyalServant:** Don't worry, Eustace's day is going to get worse. And we'll see more of Vlad pretty soon. ;) Thanks!

* * *

**Chapter Four: Personal Space Invaders**

"You know, I'm kinda glad we're stranded in space," said Timmy, "If somebody walked in right now, this would be hard to explain."

Dani was strapped to the table that had once held the glass case. Jimmy was scrutinising her face with a magnifying glass, whilst Eustace was skulking in the corner.

"I can't understand it," mused Jimmy, "The parasite has merged perfectly into your skin – or maybe through it. I can't see any sign of infection."

"It could be in your brain," Timmy interjected brightly.

"Shut up, Timmy," snapped Dani.

"Ooh, it could try to take over your body!" exclaimed Sheen, unhelpfully, "It'd be like that book I read about those guys who turned-"

"You read a _book?_" asked Jimmy, incredulously.

"Eh...I mostly skimmed it," shrugged Sheen.

"If it was gonna take over her brain, we'd know by now," replied Jimmy, "Maybe it's _scanning_ it, trying to get an idea of the human race is like."

"Poppycock!" scoffed Eustace, "If they wanted an example of the human race, they'd choose a proper specimen, like myself."

Everybody glared at him.

"What? It's true!" exclaimed Eustace, "I am wealthy, I have intellect, I'm _clearly_ more knowledgeable then she is..."

Suddenly, Dani ripped off her restraints, screamed like a banshee and accidentally sent a large ectoblast at Eustace, knocking him into a pile of boxes, which fell on him.

"...my _knees_..." he muttered.

"...we're in zero grav," mused Jimmy, "How did the boxes fall on him?"

Dani's eyes flashed red as she clutched at her hair, grinding her teeth. She began to glow, a red aura outlining her.

"Dani!" exclaimed Timmy, "What's happening?"

"I-I don't know!" replied Jimmy, "It must be-must be something to do with the alien blob!"

"No really?!" snapped Timmy, "Do something, genius!"

Dani held up her hand, opening her eyes.

"Dani?" whispered Timmy.

Dani smirked.

"I would prefer it," she said, darkly, "If you called me Darknova."

* * *

"That is the _worst name ever_," said Jed.

The group was standing outside the museum, looking at a rather unique contraption General Abercrombie had had brought in.

"The M220 Strykula," snapped Abercrombie, pointing to the large armoured vehicle with the massive hydraulic spatula on the top, "Possesses a nuclear-powered mega spatula measuring fourteen-by-fourteen feet. It is capable of clearing flattened wreckage in all conditions and on all battlefields. It is the finest combat spatula in the world today!"

"That's stupid," grunted Danny.

"That's _aggressively_ stupid," elaborated Sandy.

"I want one," said Spongebob.

Fletcher sighed, and turned to the Nicktoons.

"Okay, so the General isn't gonna be a lick of help," he said, "Any ideas?"

"A bit of an idea," nodded Danny, "I'll go grab Phantom."

He walked off, heading towards the car park.

"I was wondering where Phantom was," mused Thompson.

"Yep, he's waiting in the car," nodded Spongebob, "He's always been in the car. All day, sitting in the car. Totally not standing here with us, because that would be..."

Sandy slapped him in the back of the head, and he shut up.

* * *

"Alright, here's the plan."

Danny, now in Phantom form, stood in front of a whiteboard in the staff room, which they had accessed to get away from the General and his entourage. Away from prying eyes, Cosmo, Wanda and Poof had taken on their normal forms.

"The main problem with stopping them from falling isn't just slowing them down," explained Danny, "We have to cancel out their momentum."

"Momentum?" quizzed Spongebob.

"It isn't the fall that does you in," said Thompson, "It's the sudden stop."

"Yeah, we'd end up with an intact shuttle and six pancakes," nodded Danny.

"Mmm...pancakes," muttered Cosmo.

"If I can get up there, I can slow down the shuttle," continued Danny, "Meanwhile, Cosmo and Wanda can use their ma-err-hologram science whatever-it-is to cancel out gravity inside..."

"...therefore cancelling out the momentum," nodded Sandy.

"I don't understand a word you're saying, but I'm gonna assume it'll work," shrugged Spongebob.

"There's just one problem," finished Danny, "I can fly at about two hundred miles per hour, last we checked. The shuttle is gonna be coming down...a _little_ faster than that. By that I mean a _lot_ faster."

"So by the time you get up there, you won't have enough height left to stop it in time," said Wanda, "How do we get past that?"

"...I was hoping you'd have an idea," replied Danny, sheepishly.

There was a long silence.

"Well, back to the drawing board," grunted Fletcher, "Maybe we can get one of high-altitude spy-planes...nah, that'd take too long..."

"What about the Komet?"

Everybody looked at Spongebob.

"You know? The-the rocket plane? I thought we could fly it up and...and catch up with...never mind."

There was another long silence.

"Spongebob, that...that's _brilliant_," said Sandy.

"Wait, I didn't fail?"

"No," grinned Danny, "With the Komet, we can get up to the shuttle fast enough to stop it before it hits the ground!"

"And where exactly are we getting a rocket plane from?" demanded Fletcher.

Wanda twirled her wand.

"Leave it to us," she smirked.

"Then it's settled," nodded Danny, "Let's do this thing."

Jonah put a hand on his shoulder.

"So, how do you know so much about momentum?" he asked.

"Wiki walk," shrugged Danny.

* * *

"_Darknova?_" demanded Timmy, "What kinda name is _Darknova?_ You like some kinda techno musician?"

"My name matters not to you," snarled Dani, her voice echoing slightly, "All you need to know is you will soon be in my service as slaves."

"So it is controlling her," said Sheen, "What do you know? I was right?"

"First time for everything," muttered Eustace.

"And how exactly do you intend to enslave us?" demanded Jimmy, "There's five of us and one of you. Now get out of my friend."

Dani raised an eyebrow.

"How shall I control you, you ask?" she demanded, "Simple. Like _this_."

She held out both arms. Blobs of goo shot out of them, hitting both Carl and Sheen in the face. She twirled around and shot one towards Eustace. He squealed and ducked out of the way.

"Carl! Sheen!" exclaimed Jimmy.

His two best friends wiped the goo from their face, revealing glowing red eyes.

"Seize them," ordered Darknova.

"Yes, Lady Darknova," Carl and Sheen droned, floating towards their former friends (and Eustace.)

Jimmy grabbed Timmy and Eustace by the collar and pulled them back towards the back room. He threw them through the door, ducked another glob of goo and floated in behind them, shutting the door as he did so. He pressed a button to the side of the door – it locked.

"Open it!" he heard Darknova roar.

The door began to rattle as Carl and Sheen forced their bodies against it, to no avail.

Timmy sighed and crossed his arms.

"Well, today's been pretty horrible so far," he sighed, "Anyone up for a board game or something?"

* * *

Houston, we have a problem, over.


	6. 5: Plan N From Outer Space

**LightandDarkness Warrior:** Indeedy. :| Thanks for reading!

**Autobot-Outcast:** Of course not! She's a character I like! Thanks for reviewing.

**SOLmaster:** Well, when you get right down to it, 'internet' and 'wiki walk' are kind of the same excuse. =P Thanks for the review!

**TweenisodeOrange:** What would we do without Spongebob? Also, EVERYTHING IS AWESOME! Thanks very much.

**Zim'sMostLoyalServant:** Well, everyone has flashes of genius! Except General Abercrombie. Thanks!

* * *

**Chapter Five: Plan N From Outer Space**

_NF,_ thought Vlad, _who could that be?_

He paced his office, deep in thought. The phone had run unanswered at least twice, but right now that was the least of his problems.

_Well, there's Nelson Franklin in HR, but I hardly believe he's conspiring against me. In any case, I doubt he has a 'department' or people of any sort – unless there's some kind of officer worker conspiracy._

His mind turned to the Ghost Zone.

_Hmm...Nicolai...no, that's _NT._ Maybe Nocturne has a surname starting with F...doesn't seem likely. Could it be an organisation? _

He sat down, smirking to himself.

_Couldn't be, I would know if someone was spying on me. _Nobody's_ good enough at this game to get the drop on Vlad Plasmius. Still, I should probably get Carlton to..._

He paused.

_Carlton._

He reached down, pulling a folder out of the bottom drawer of his desk. He turned to a tab marked 'C' and checked for Carlton's name.

Secretary Peter Carlton, the file said, had been employed a few days after the Man in the White Suit's defeat. Further examination of the file stated that he had previously worked for the Guys in White – a fact that Vlad knew, as that organisation's chief benefactor, to be a lie.

"You're not who you say you are, Mr. Carlton," Vlad whispered to himself.

He pressed a button on his desk.

"Carlton," he ordered, "My office. _Now_."

* * *

"Got any threes?"

"Go fish."

"I'm pretty sure you're cheating, Eustace..."

Jimmy paced the back room, looking at his watch. Timmy and Eustace were sitting on a box playing Go Fish.

"Gas planet!" he exclaimed, "We've got one hour before re-entry, we're stuck in a glorified broom cupboard and all of our friends have been taken over by a mind-controlling parasite!"

He turned around.

"Will you two focus! We're gonna _die_ here!" he thundered.

"What're we supposed to do?" demanded Eustace.

"Help me think of a plan!" replied Jimmy, clutching his hair.

"We could have a montage," shrugged Timmy, "To remember all the good times we had."

"What do you mean..."

* * *

_So long and thanks for all the fish!  
So sad that it should come to th-_

* * *

"No!" exclaimed Jimmy, "Something _useful!_"

"I dunno, do a brain blast?" shrugged Timmy, getting somewhat agitated, "I mean, it's been ages since you've done one of those..."

"I can't just _do_ a brain blast!" exclaimed Jimmy, "There's a whole bunch of things that I need before I can..."

"...it can't be that hard! You're a genius, brainiac!" shouted Timmy.

"Exactly! I'm a _genius_, Turner, not a _magician!_ I need something to _work with!_" Jimmy shouted back.

"Fine!" exclaimed Timmy, grabbing a series of boxes from the shelves, "Here's two spacesuits, some magnets and a bungie cord! Work something out!"

He slammed the boxes at Jimmy's feet. (It was quite difficult, given that they were in zero-gravity.)

Jimmy stared.

"I've got it," he said.

"What?" quizzed Timmy.

"I have an idea, Turner!" replied Jimmy, "We create a suction device – suck Darknova out of Dani and into the infinite vacuum of space!"

"And how are we going to do that?" demanded Eustace.

"The garbage chute," replied Jimmy, "If I can create a filter around the chute, I can suck it out without causing explosive decompression within the ship. I'll need supplies, though, what do we have?"

Timmy looked at the shelves.

"A cheese grater, some kinda funnel thing, a hammer, some nails and a couple of triple A batteries," he replied.

"A little basic," nodded Jimmy, "But I can work something out. We'll need two filters – one on each side of the chute. The problem is..."

"The other side is in _space_," nodded Timmy.

"Yup," nodded Jimmy, "Two of us are gonna have to exit the ship and attach a filter to the other side. I'll need a volunteer..."

"I volunteer _not_ to go!" said Timmy, raising his hand.

"Noted," said Jimmy, "Eustace, suit up. We're going on a space walk."

* * *

"T-minus thirty minutes," said Sandy, looking at her watch.

The group were now standing in an open patch of desert. Cosmo and Wanda had poofed up a Komet and a launch rail for the rocket plane. Danny was sitting in the cockpit, looking at the controls in growing horror as the time to launch approached.

"...you guys _sure_ you couldn't get anyone else to fly this thing?" he asked.

"You'll be fine, Phantom," replied Fletcher, "You just have to bring it up and jump out – as it long as it doesn't burst into flames, you'll be..."

He was cut off by his phone ringing.

Turning around and walking a short distance away (and therefore missing Danny's face turning green), he pressed the button and answered.

"Agent Fletcher, CIA," he answered.

_"__Fletcher, the Colonel called._"

Fletcher glanced over his shoulder, making sure he couldn't be heard.

"Lay it on me, techie," he nodded.

_"__We're getting residual ectoplasmic energy build-up over several global cities, specifically New York, Moscow, Beijing and Canberra..._"

"Where?"

_"__Capital of Australia. Anyway, last time we had levels this high, Pariah Dark invaded. And it's still going up. We're down to _days_ to prepare, sir."_

"So, what does he want me to do?"

_"__The Colonel's already talking to UNIT. He tried to talk to the government but they don't believe him, so we need Phantom and his group more than ever."_

"...yeah, we're a bit...held up at the moment?"

_"__In what way?"_

"In the whole space rockets sorta way, don't ask. Look, as soon as we're done, I'll talk to him. Phantom's already beaten Pariah Dark, so the Warlord shouldn't be a problem for him. Once that's done, I'll get back to DC as soon as possible and we'll figure this out."

_"__Sir, I think you're underestimating..."_

"Gotta go, techie, we're launching a rocket plane. Bye."

He hung up.

* * *

Yeah, Danny'll handle it. It'll take like two chapters, tops. Honest.


	7. 6: Gravity

Right, there's a little more foreshadowing of Destiny in here, including a little bit of testing the water, if you will. You'll know it when you see it.

Review replies;

**TweenisodeOrange:** Of course they will! Unless it's one of those episodes where they won't. They can vary. ;P Thanks for reading!

**SOLmaster:** Eh, everyone gets nerves when they're about to be shot into space. :D Thanks for reviewing!

**LightandDarkness Warrior:** Oh, he'll be getting plenty of speed. :P Ehehehehe... *ahem* Thanks for the review!

**Zim'sMostLoyalServant:** Bursts of genius are what Jimmy does. :) And of course they're nonchalant - they're not going with him! Thanks very much!

* * *

**Chapter Six: Gravity**

"Just one question?"

Jimmy sighed.

"What is it, Strych?"

"If we can fit through this vent to get into space, why didn't we just use it to get rid of the blob in the first place?"

"Because shut up, come on."

Jimmy attached the magnets, now attached to the rope of the bungie cord (which had been cut in halves and tied to the space suits), to the side of the vent, before putting his hands on the vent release hatch. He held his hands up to his ear.

"Turner, did you remember to close the vent behind us?" he asked.

"_Yeah, we're good. I'm putting the filter on now – the rest is on you, Neutron._"

"Good," nodded Jimmy.

He turned to Eustace.

"Well, here goes."

He lifted the hatch up. For a moment, there was the rush of escaping air – then an eerie silence.

"Alright, here we go – nice and easy," he whispered into his helmet radio.

He pushed himself out of the vent.

Unfortunately, he had pushed himself out a little too hard, and immediately swung off to the side, slamming into a window.

"Ow."

He shook his head and looked in the window.

Darknova, Carl and Sheen looked back at him.

"...aw crud," cursed Jimmy.

* * *

Inside the shuttle, Darknova pointed at the genius hanging outside the craft. For a minute there, she stared at him in utter confusion as he was reeled away by his rope.

"How in the name of the nine constellations did he get out there?" she demanded at last.

Carl and Sheen shrugged.

"He's up to something," sneered Darknova, "Get that door open, minions. _Now!_"

Carl and Sheen saluted, and went back to trying to head butt the door open.

* * *

"Timmy," Jimmy called into his radio as Eustace reeled him back to the vent, "She knows what we're doing! Stall her!"

"_But...she can't get in here, can she?_" asked Timmy.

"But if she decides to follow us out the front door, she'll suck out all the internal pressure and the craft could explode!" said Jimmy.

There was a pause.

"_Why would she do that? Can she even breathe in space?_"

"I'm not taking any chances, Turner – think of something!" demanded Jimmy.

He grabbed the side of the vent, looking up at a smirking Eustace.

"Don't even say it," he growled, as he began to climb along the side of the craft.

"Wouldn't dream of it," said Eustace, smugly.

* * *

"Carlton."

Vlad was sitting at his desk, hands resting in front of his chin. Carlton responded with a cordial nod.

"Take a seat," ordered Vlad, motioning to the chair in front of his desk.

He waited until Carlton had sat down before continuing. He had deliberately turned down the air conditioning to make the room colder – he wanted to make sure his 'secretary' knew who held the cards here.

"What did you need, Mr. Mayor?" asked Carlton, politely.

Vlad turned his chair to face the window.

"You were a member of the Guys in White, am I right?" he asked, "D Section, Midwestern Branch?"

"Yes, that's right," nodded Carlton.

Vlad nodded.

"Kenton, Oliver, Denton, Charles, Vermont, Ubekke," he listed, "Do they mean anything?"

Carlton shook his head.

"Operatives K, O, D, C, V and U," snapped Vlad, "D Section, Midwestern Branch. Based out of Amity Park, Illinois. Furthermore, Charles – the _only_ Operative C in the GIW – has worked there for fifteen years."

He turned his chair around.

"Who are you _really_, Mr. Carlton?" he demanded.

Carlton crossed his arms.

"I could ask you the same thing, _Wisconsin Ghost_," he replied, calmly.

Vlad glared.

"You know, you're _supposed _to be intimidated," he said, "But I get the idea you've done this before."

"More times then you could imagine, Mr. Mayor," nodded Carlton.

"Well then, now that we've established that we both have double-identities," grunted Vlad, "Let's start this again."

There was a flash of black, and he changed into his ghost form.

"Vlad Plasmius," he introduced.

Carlton reached into a jacket and pulled out an identity card.

"Phil Coulson," he said, "Agent of SHIELD."

* * *

Timmy stood in front of the door of the door, hand over the lock.

"Jim, you there?" he asked.

"_Halfway to the chute, hang on."_

"I got an idea to distract her," replied Timmy, "It's kinda stupid, but it'll buy time."

"_Then by all means, don't let me stop you,_" grumbled Eustace.

"_Eustace_," reprimanded Jimmy.

Timmy gulped and unlocked the door. In less than a second, Darknova had him by the collar.

"What are you doing, you ignorant ape?" she thundered.

Timmy gulped.

"Dani, I need you to listen."

* * *

"_You remember last month? I mean – not that whole Planktopolis thing, I mean, you weren't even there for that, but after that, when we went to the Cake n' Bacon, and then Crocker turned up..."_

"Oh my goodness, he's trying to break Darknova's control," grunted Eustace, "How _cliché_."

"Well, at least she's not going after us," shrugged Jimmy.

The two reached the garbage chute, and Jimmy grabbed the filter.

"Alright, this'll take me a few minutes," he said, "Pass me the hammer."

There was no reply. Eustace was instead staring into space.

"Eustace, I told you to..."

Jimmy turned around.

His jaw dropped.

The craft was floating towards a television satellite.

"You have _gotta_ be kidding me," exclaimed Jimmy.

* * *

"...and then Vicky turned up, and I wished her into a paddle, and then we attacked Crocker's giant robot shaped like a chicken – and then _Anti-Cosmo_ turned up..."

Darknova held up an arm.

"This is clearly a ploy for time," she growled.

Timmy gulped.

"But this story amuses me," she continues, "When I conquer your world I shall make you my chief jester. Continue!"

"Uh...okay...so Anti-Cosmo made this gigantic rubber seal and started using it to destroy the Dimmadome..."

* * *

"It's getting closer!" shouted Eustace.

"Stop shouting!" demanded Jimmy, "The suit's radio is right in my ear, you know?"

"_THEN WORK FASTER!_" thundered Eustace.

Jimmy winced, and began to bolt the last nail to attach the filter.

"**_FASTER!_**"

Jimmy jumped, and dropped the hammer. It floated away, towards the satellite.

Jimmy's eyes widened.

"Eustace!" he called, "Catch it!"

Eustace let go of the side of the craft, reaching for the hammer...

* * *

"...and then Crocker ended up in the Negative Dimension of Sorrow for a week and we won," finished Timmy, "Don't you remember that, Dani? Don't you remember me?"

He looked Dani in the eyes.

"Please remember," he whimpered.

Darknova narrowed her eyes.

"Your _Danielle_ is lost forever," she snarled, "And so too is your civilization."

Her eyes began to glow. Timmy gulped and covered his eyes.

There was a loud bang and the sound of rushing wind, and Timmy fell out of Darknova's grip.

Darknova clutched her face as goo began to leak from her ear. She screamed as her form was ripped from Dani's head, shooting through the filter into the garbage chute.

"Well," grinned Timmy, walking over the chute, "Bon voyage, Lady Darknova."

He pressed the button on the garbage release.

* * *

Jimmy and Eustace cheered as the blob was sucked out of the filter, floating aimlessly into space.

"Yes!" exclaimed Eustace, "I did it! _I _did it! _Me!_ Ahahaha-"

There was a loud crash as the satellite collided with the craft.

Eustace shrieked as he felt his magnet separate from the vent, and the force of impact threw him away from the side of the elevator. He swung head-over-heels – for a minute, he could see the Earth.

_Well, I guess this is how it ends..._

Eustace closed his eyes and extended his arms dramatically.

_Heeeeerrrrreee am I sitting on a tin can...  
Faaaaaaaaaar above the world...  
Planet Earth is blue and there's nothing I can-_

"Gotcha!"

Eustace felt his rope yank as Jimmy reeled him back in.

"Y-you saved my life," whispered Eustace.

"What was I gonna do, Strych?" shrugged Jimmy, "Let you float off into space? Your uncle would kill me!"

He looked behind them.

"Whose satellite was that, anyway?" he asked.

"Vixen News, I think," replied Eustace.

"Oh, nothing important, then," shrugged Jimmy.

* * *

Dani cringed, rubbing her head. Behind her, Carl and Sheen were doing the same.

"Is it over?" she muttered.

"Yep, she's gone," grinned Timmy, "We're good...except the whole getting down thing."

"Oh," nodded Dani, "How're we doing that?"

"Well, we've got five minutes to re-entry, so I'm pretty sure there's nothing _we_ can do," replied Timmy, waving as Jimmy and Eustace climbed back out of the vent behind him, "But you know – I've got the feeling something is gonna happen to get us out of this..."

* * *

"T-minus five minutes!" shouted Sandy, "It's time!"

Danny sat in the cockpit, clutching the stick and sweating profusely. Cosmo and Wanda were in the cockpit with him – on the same single seat, which made it quite cramped. Fletcher was on the wing, ensuring that they were strapped in securely.

"Look, guys, c-can't we send someone else up?" he asked, "Someone who knows more about rocketry?"

"Are you kidding?" exclaimed Fletcher, "Do you know how _dangerous_ those things are?!"

He grinned.

"Well, good luck!" he said, giving a thumbs up.

He shut the canopy and jumped off the wing.

"Okay," gulped Danny, "The most important thing is that we take deep breaths, and brace ourselves for when we-"

There was a thunderous roar, and the three were pushed back into the seat by g-forces. They screamed as the Komet thundered along the guard rail and up into the sky...

* * *

AN: Oh you, Fletcher!

So yeah, my current plan is to cross-over _Destiny_ with elements of the Marvel Cinematic Universe. It's not a fullblown crossover - the focus remains on the Nicktoons - I'm just using some of the cast. I've tried to foreshadow it (for example, my thinly-veiled use of Stark Tower in _Darkness Rising_) so hopefully it's not _too_ utterly random.

Anyway, this is testing the water. If you don't like it, I'll keep crossover elements in _Destiny _to a minimum. In any case, the main and primary focus is on Danny, Timmy, Spongebob, Jimmy and their friends and allies, so you don't have to worry about, say, Iron Man saving the day for no reason or something.

Tell me what you think! :D


	8. 7: Who Cares Where They Come Down?

Here we are, home stretch! :D

Review replies;

**SOLmaster:** You might even say it's Crossception! (BWOOONG) Anyway, thanks for reading.

**LightandDarkness Warrior: **I know, what a twist. =P Thanks for reviewing!

**Zim'sMostLoyalServant:** Oh, there might be a _touch_ of Timmy/Dani, although it won't be the focus of anything. Fletcher's pretty flippant, isn't he. Thanks for the review!

* * *

**Chapter Seven: ...Who Cares Where They Come Down?**

Professor Calamitous sat in a lawn chair on top of a mesa not far from the Air and Space Museum, arms behind his head. Crocker and Plankton sat on their own lawn chairs on either side of him.

"Ah, what a beautiful afternoon," he said to himself, "The sun is shining, the falcons are circling above and Neutron is about to smash into the earth at seven hundred metres a second."

He sighed deeply and relaxed.

"Couldn't ask for a better day."

"Wait a minute," blurted Crocker, "What's _that?_"

He pointed at the distant museum. Calamitous sat up, his eyes narrowing as he leaned forward.

A rocket plane was roaring into the sky.

"..._what?_"

* * *

"Sir! We've got something on radar!"

One of Abercrombie's lieutenants was leaning over a screen in the control tower. Abercrombie and Jed immediately raced over.

"What is it, boyo?" asked Jed.

"Don't know, but it's small and it's fast," replied the lieutenant, "Bogey is at 200 metres a second and rising..."

"What direction?" snapped Abercrombie.

"...up, sir."

Abercrombie and Jed looked out the window. The rocket plane was clearly visible, soaring up into the blue sky.

"Mother of Godfrey," breathed Abercrombie.

* * *

Danny clenched the stick of the Komet, his knuckles turning white. Cosmo was screaming wildly and Wanda was clutching at the cockpit windows. The noise of the engine was deafening, and the plane was shaking wildly.

"She's not gonna hold!" shouted Danny, "She's not gonna hold!"

"We just need a little longer!" replied Wanda.

"I don't think we _have_ a little longer!" cried Danny.

The plane began to creak ominously.

* * *

Jimmy, Timmy and their friends (and Eustace) looked out the window of the space elevator as the Earth grew closer and closer. Outside, a wall of flame began to form around the edges of the craft.

"Well," gulped Jimmy, "Here we go."

There was a short silence.

"You're right, you know," said Timmy.

"About what?" asked Jimmy.

"This space stuff," replied Timmy, "I gotta admit, this has been pretty cool."

Jimmy smiled.

"It's been a pleasure, Timmy," he said.

"Likewise," nodded Timmy.

He turned to Dani.

"And Dani? If we don't make it, I just want you to know I think y-"

There was a sudden roar, and the group was forced against the wall.

"Hello again, gravity," grumbled Jimmy.

* * *

"They're re-entering!" called Sandy.

She and Fletcher were looking up at the descending elevator and ascending Komet. Spongebob was standing next to the launch rail, looking very concerned.

"They're gonna be fine, right?" he asked, nervously.

"Sure thing," reassured Sandy, "I mean, we planned it out fine, didn't we?"

"Didn't those things only have six minutes of fuel?" Thompson asked out loud.

There was a long silence.

"_Probably_ should've thought of that," muttered Fletcher.

* * *

Danny had wondered if there was a more terrifying sound then the Komet's rocket engine.

He found out there was when it abruptly cut out.

"That's not good," gulped Wanda.

Danny heard the outside wind begin to fade slightly as the plane lost momentum.

"...right, it's gone as far as it can go," he nodded, "Hang on!"

He grabbed Cosmo and Wanda, turned intangible and leapt out of the plane.

* * *

Jed, Hugh, Abercrombie and the air force guards had made their way onto the parking lot of the museum and were now watching the space elevator fall.

"...oh dear," Jed said suddenly.

"What is it?" asked Abercrombie.

"I just remembered that that thing's got a nuclear reactor for an engine," replied Jed, "When that thing hits the ground..."

There was a long silence.

"...any of you guys know where I can find a fridge?" asked Hugh.

* * *

Jimmy's eyes were clenched shut as he heard the craft roar towards the Earth. In his mind, he hoped beyond hope for a miracle.

Suddenly, there was a loud clang on the side of the craft, and Jimmy dared to open his eyes.

Danny was outside the window, clutching the top of the craft and pulling back, his eyes closed and his teeth clenched in determination. On his back, Cosmo and Wanda were holding onto his shoulders with one hand and raising their wands with the other.

Suddenly, the gravity faded again, and he realised he was floating.

* * *

"I don't believe it," whispered Jed.

"Twenty-thousand feet!" shouted the air force lieutenant, looking up with a pair of binoculars.

"What is it now?" demanded Abercrombie, impatiently.

"Eighteen-thousand feet!"

"It-it's _slowing down_," breathed Jed.

* * *

"Fourteen-thousand feet!" yelled Fletcher.

"Come on, Danny, come on," whispered Spongebob.

He grabbed Sandy's hand, squeezing as he rocked back and forth in anxiety.

"Ten-thousand feet – nine-thousand feet – eight thousand feet..."

* * *

Danny pulled hard on the space elevator, putting every ounce of his strength into stopping its descent. The ground was getting closer and closer. His life began to flash before his eyes.

_A beep. A thought – 'why is the 'on' button on the inside that makes no sense' and then a flash of light..._

He pulled with all his might. He looked down as he did so – they were heading right for the parking lot.

_Pariah Dark is standing in front of him and all he has is a half-powered ecto-skeleton but he's the only thing standing between the king and Amity Park and there is no way he's letting them down..._

Danny could make out Hugh, Jed and the General, looking up at them with wide eyes. If the situation weren't so serious, Danny might have commented on the fact that they looked a bit like surprised fish.

_"__Do you think we'll ever see her again?"_

_"__I think it's almost a certainty, Spongebob."_

_"__So, we saved the world...where to from here?"_

_"__Yeah, _we_ saved the world, Mr. Flying Monkey."_

_"__I dunno. But whatever comes, there's no-one else I'd rather face it with."_

Danny closed his eyes again and gave one final heave...

* * *

There was a massive cloud of dust and a loud clang. Hugh, Jed and Abercrombie covered their eyes.

When they opened them again, their jaws dropped.

"Oh my gosh," said Hugh.

"That's impossible," whispered Jed.

"_My Strykula!_" exclaimed the General, horrified.

The space elevator had come to a rest on top of the Strykula, wrecking the vehicle. Save for a couple of dents on the top of the craft, it was completely unharmed.

Danny let go of the elevator and floated to the ground, grinning deliriously.

"Well," he muttered, "How about that?"

He collapsed onto his back, lying on the tarmac and staring at the clouds.

* * *

Poor guy needs a lie down.


	9. 8: Rocket Man

Last chapter! Woooo!

Review replies;

**Autobot-Outcast:** Let us have a moment's silence for the Strykula. :( Thanks for reading!

**TweenisodeOrange:** Wrap up awaaaaaay! Thanks for reviewing!

**SOLmaster:** Trust me, this is nothing. Danny's got a lot more to do in the next one... =P Thanks for the review!

**LightandDarknessWarrior: **He's the man! :D Thanks very much!

**Zim'sMostLoyalServant:** Is it due to the Warlord connection? Well, all I can say is [REDACTED]. Thanks!

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Rocket Man**

Calamitous blinked as he looked at the wreckage of his space elevator (and the Strykula), shaking his head.

"Well, that could've gone better," he sighed.

"Maybe we should ask Vlad to come back," mused Crocker.

"On the plus side, we destroyed a multi-million dollar armoured car," shrugged Plankton, "So we've got that going for us..."

Calamitous scowled, ripped off his goggles (revealing identical goggles beneath) and threw them to the ground.

"Oh, forget this!" he snapped, "Let's go to Walker's prison and free all the ghosts just to spite them!"

"I'm game," shrugged Plankton.

"Sounds like a plan," nodded Crocker.

"Excellent," grinned Calamitous, "Enjoy this victory, Nicktoons, because tomorrow, you will be drowned in a sea of _mediocre ghosts!_"

The Syndicate laughed evilly. Then Calamitous had a coughing fit, so they had to stop.

* * *

Jimmy sat on a recliner chair in the museum, thinking over the events of the day.

Jed had already called Eustace's dad, and when they crawled out of the space elevator they were informed that they were to be compensated with a free haircut coupon each free trips to the museum for the rest of their lives. Timmy had muttered a little about not getting any money, but Jimmy was just happy to be alive.

After a brief chat with Eustace (_"You're dad's told me that he's utterly relieved that you're okay, and that you're more grounded then the Spruce Goose."_), Jed had taken the group to the staff room, where they were being interviewed thoroughly by General Abercrombie's men.

They had finished talking to Jimmy, and now he was waiting until it was time to leave.

"Neutron."

Jimmy rolled his eyes and looked up as Eustace walked over to him.

"You," he spat, "Have some explaining to do!"

"What is it now?" groaned Jimmy.

"You could have let me float off into space," replied Eustace, "And yet you saved my life! Why? What do you want from me, huh? What _favours_ do you intend to..."

"I don't want anything," shrugged Jimmy.

Eustace blinked.

"Pardon?"

"I didn't save you to make you owe me," said Jimmy, "I saved you because I didn't want you to float off into space."

Eustace blinked again.

"You mean...you didn't want me to...you actually _cared _enough to..."

"Well, yeah," shrugged Jimmy, "It's what I do, really. Save people."

He paused.

"...usually from problems I caused, but still."

Eustace stared for a moment, blinking in utter confusion.

Then he very hesitantly offered his hand.

"Thank you," he said, somewhat reluctantly, "Neu..._Jimmy_."

"Not a problem, Eustace," replied Jimmy, shaking his hand.

There was a long pause.

"We're not friends though, right?" asked Eustace.

"Nah, no way," replied Jimmy, shaking his hands, "But it's a start."

* * *

Danny was standing next to the smoking wreckage of the space elevator, wondering how he'd ever managed to stop it in time. In retrospect, it seemed like the impossible.

"Hey, Phantom!"

Fletcher walked up to him, arms crossed.

"You got any idea where Fenton is?" he asked.

"Oh, he's probably around here somewhere," replied Danny, "Probably in the car or..."

"Yep, he's waiting in the car."

Fletcher was looking innocently up at the clouds.

"He's always been in the car. All day, sitting in the car. Totally not standing here with me, because that would be..."

Danny turned to face Fletcher. His eyes narrowed.

"Hello, Fenton," said Fletcher.

"How did you..." demanded Danny.

"Squarepants is a terrible, terrible liar," replied Fletcher.

"What do you want?" growled Danny, "You can't just have turned up here – you're watching us, aren't you?"

"Well, I _do_ work for the CIA..." shrugged Fletcher.

There was a short, tense silence.

"Listen," said Fletcher, "There's a ghost coming. Calls himself the Warlord. The Man in the White Suit was trying to stop him."

"Uh-huh," nodded Danny.

"He's coming through the Ghost Zone and he's gonna be on top of us any day now," warned Fletcher, "Probably through Amity Park."

"And just how dangerous is he?" demanded Danny.

"Well, Colonel Atkin-erm-the guys higher up think he's a pretty big deal," replied Fletcher, "But after seeing you today, I have every confidence that you can deal with the sucker."

There was the sound of a car horn a short distance away.

"Well, that'll be Thompson," shrugged Fletcher, "Remember, even if the Warlord does turn out to be a problem, you have more allies then you realise. Just keep that in mind."

He grinned, straightened his tie and walked away.

Danny watched as he climbed into his car and drove away, arms crossed.

"Well," he shrugged, "He's confident."

* * *

A few days later, Jimmy was standing on Timmy's porch, knocking on the door. After a few seconds, Mrs. Turner opened up.

"Is Timmy home?" asked Jimmy.

"Oh, hello Elmer!" exclaimed Mrs. Turner (Jimmy raised an eyebrow but said nothing), "Timmy's down in the basement with his father. He's lost his magazines again..."

"Ooh! _Chicken Digest 1976!_" Mr. Turner exclaimed from downstairs.

Jimmy walked into the basement, passing an excited Mr. Turner coming out the other way.

He found Timmy sitting in the corner, pretending to search through the same old box over and over again. He looked up as Jimmy entered.

"Oh, hey Jim," he waved, "What're you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you about something," replied Jimmy.

He sat down and offered his hand.

"I forgive you," he said.

Timmy blinked, but shook Jimmy's hand.

"Thanks...what for?" he asked.

"For the thing with the gems."

There was a long silence.

"Well, it only took you seven months," shrugged Timmy.

"Don't push it, Turner," grunted Jimmy.

Suddenly, there was a beeping from Jimmy's pocket. He reached inside and pulled out his recaller.

"What's the situation?" he asked.

"_Spongebob here! ManRay's got a giant robot and he's headed straight for the Barg N' Mart."_

"The Barg N' Mart?" quizzed Jimmy.

"_Yeah, I don't know either, just come!_"

Jimmy hung up the recaller.

"Shall we, Mr. Turner?" asked Jimmy.

"I think we shall, Mr. Neutron," nodded Timmy, pulling out his recaller.

At that moment Mr and Mrs. Turner walked into the basement. Timmy and Jimmy froze for a moment, then shrugged.

"Sorry, Mr. Turner, Mrs. Turner," said Jimmy, "But we've _gotta blast!_"

They pressed a button on the recallers, opened a portal and jumped in.

Mr. Turner turned to his wife and shrugged.

"Wow, we're _really_ behind with this new tech stuff," he said.

"I have to remember to buy a teleporter next week," nodded Mrs. Turner.

The two parents walked up the stairs again, debating on whether or not the Dinkleburgs already had a teleporter. The basement was left alone, as was a small box which once held three gems.

These days, it held a single, framed picture of four people – an average kid, a boy genius, a ghost and a sea-sponge.

_There is nothing on this earth more to be prized than true friendship. – Thomas Aquinas_

**The End**

* * *

Well, not quite. There's still an epilogue coming up in a second. This is a jumping off point for anyone who doesn't want to read _Destiny_, which is probably going to be the darkest entry in the series. Not _End Times_ level of dark, I assure you, but I am going to be raising the stakes.

Anyway, epilogue time!


	10. Epilogue

And now we're done. :)

* * *

**Epilogue**

"So you got him on side?"

_"__Mayor Masters has been convinced to help us with the Warlord situation."_

"And by that you mean blackmailed, right?"

_"__I'm not at liberty to say, Mr. Fletcher._"

"Of course not. See you later, Agent Coulson."

Fletcher hung up his office phone and sat back, hands behind head. He began to whistle to himself.

Just then, the phone rang again. Muttering to himself, Fletcher picked it up.

"Dorian Fletcher, CIA."

_"__Colonel Atkinson. We've found the rest of the prophecy._"

Fletcher sat up straight.

"Lay it on me, Atkinson."

_"__The Warlord will seek out his Heir in the Phantom."_

"Uh-huh."

_"__And his armies will cross the void between the realms, and fire shall rain from the skies."_

"Lovely."

_"__And the Phantom will be forced to make a choice. He shall either abandon everything and take up his rightful place..."_

"Pretty standard so far."

"_...or doom the Earth to its grave._"

"Very nice. Stuff of sweet dreams. Really makes me...Atkinson?"

On the other end of the line, Fletcher could hear faint shouting, followed by barked orders.

"Colonel?" asked Fletcher, "You still there?"

There was a long silence before Fletcher heard the phone being taken back up.

"_Radar's picked him up. He's coming. We've got twenty-four hours._"

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Well, that's another Nicktoons Unite fic done and dusted, and quite an enjoyable one to write, too! And this time, it only took me just over ninety days!That's gotta be a record!

Well, it's confession time. _Destiny_ is planned, for the forseeable future, to be the last in this series. I figured I've been writing them for about three years now, it might be time to move on to something else. But don't worry, _Destiny_ is intended to be suitably epic for being the end. Here's hoping I can deliver on that. :)

I'd like to thank all of you for reading, both here and in all of my other fics. If it hadn't been for you guys, this would all have died in December 2010. You've been a massive motivation and a big help, and I am forever grateful for your support.

That's all I have to say for now, and I hope to see you again in **Destiny**, which I hope to start within a week. Have a good weekend!


End file.
